Partners in Time
by Jooles34
Summary: A woman from Jack's past turns up, unsettling the whole team. What will this mean for Jack and Ianto? And how can she help Torchwood? A deadly threat also arrives in Cardiff. Have the team finally met the one thing Jack can't defeat? Early season 2ish.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing of Torchwood, but can be held responsible for the actions of Jay Hunter. Also not beta'd so any mistakes my own too. Sorry.

This is a bit of a slow, scene setting start, but pace and story picks up in next chapter.

Ianto leaned on the counter of the tourist information office. There had been complaints recently about it never being open, so they were making a show of manning it for a few hours every day. Well, the plan had been "they" but, not exactly unexpectedly, it came down to Ianto. Everyday. He was currently flicking through a brochure for the Brecon Beacons for about the twentieth time. It had taken a while but he was now able to look at the pictures without seeing blood running down the hills.

The tinny bell above the door rang as a woman walked in. Automatically Ianto sized her up. She was tall for a woman, about 5'8", slim, but not slight. Instead her body looked firm, toned. She wore a long, dark red leather coat over tight black jeans, what looked like a dark red corset and nearly flat soled boots that came over her knees. Ianto couldn't help but enjoy looking at the woman. His appreciation of her stopped him from noticing the way she was holding her open coat down at her sides as if she was hiding something.

She walked to the desk and Ianto straightened up, smiling at her. For once he wasn't going to mind actually giving some tourist information. The woman, who Ianto placed in her early thirties, smiled back at him. God, she had an amazing face.

"Hi" she said with an accent he couldn't quite place. It was more English than Welsh, but then wasn't quite English either. It was the accent of someone who had spent a lot of their life travelling.

"I'm looking for someone, I hope you can help."

"I'm sorry madam," Ianto genuinely was sorry that this conversation would end so soon, "but we don't have information on people, we're tourist information."

"Oh I know what you are," the woman said still smiling. "I am looking for a man, about your height, dark brown hair. Impossibly, irritatingly handsome. Very cocky, probably in charge and undoubtedly shags anything that moves."

Ianto's smile remained fixed, but changed perceptibly, no longer reaching his eyes. "I'm sorry madam, I don't know anyone like that."

"Oh" she said. She leaned one hip casually against the desk, stretching out her arm to make her coat sleeve ride up. "I should have mentioned. He'll also have one of these."

Ianto's eyes widened as he saw the leather wrist strap the woman was wearing. It was just like Jack's. And John's. Oh god he thought. Not again. He took a step back from the desk, touching his hand to his ear piece.

"Jack. You need to come up here."

The woman studied the now visibly nervous man in front of her. The man who just a few moments ago had clearly been attracted to her. She leaned forwards over the desk towards him, putting her face close to his.

"You. Are. Delicious" she said slowly, biting her lip.

"Um, now Jack please. I need you up here now." Ianto was so uncomfortable that it didn't even occur to him to reach for his gun.

Jack grinned when Ianto spoke through his earpiece. He knew that Ianto got bored manning the tourist office so much and Jack loved it when he got a call to keep him company. This wouldn't be the first time that Jack had ended up under the small desk helping the time to pass. In fact Jack fondly recalled one day last week when an elderly couple had walked out in outrage when Ianto wouldn't move out from behind the safety of the desk to get a bus timetable for them. He had paid for that, but it had been worth it.

Ianto's voice came through his earpiece again. The man was desperate for him. Jack quickened his pace. He left the lift and jogged down the corridor towards the door that led to the little tourist office. He flung open the door with a crash.

"Tell me where you want me Ian…" He stopped short, words failing him for once.

"It's been a long time." The woman said. She nodded towards the door behind Jack "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Jack was still uncharacteristically quiet.

"Or would you rather we caught up here? It is nice and public after all. That's how you like it." The woman remained calm, unruffled. She was completely in control and this unsettled Ianto even more. He had never seen Jack like this around someone.

"Sir?"

"Don't worry Beautiful. He's just a little surprised to see me. He'll be fine in a minute."

"I'm fine now," Jack retorted. He squared his shoulders and put on a lopsided smile, acting every bit the old, cocky, in-charge Jack. "Ianto close the shop. We have a house guest." His voice was just a little too loud.

Jack and the woman stood watching each other, sizing each other up without exchanging word, while Ianto locked the front door of the tourist office. Still without taking his eyes off the strange woman Jack instructed Ianto.

"You walk ahead, we'll follow."

Ianto walked down the corridor to the lift, Jack indicated for the woman to follow him. Jack went last, never taking his eyes of her. For her part the woman walked confidently, a mysterious smile still on her face.

"Stand to the side" Jack ordered as they got to the lift. Ianto obeyed, knowing this was not the time to question Jack's actions. The woman looked at both of them and stepped into the lift. Jack stood next to her and Ianto stood in front of them.

Ianto pressed the button to lower them to the main hub. He felt heat on the back of his neck suddenly. The woman's breath was soft just behind his ear. "I meant it Beautiful. You really are delicious."

"Oi!" said Jack sharply.

"Calm down" she said. "I'm just paying a pretty man a compliment." The woman smiled even more now. Jack had just confirmed what she had guessed about his relationship with the boy.

Ianto for his part remained silent, his body reacting to the woman's close presence in a way he hadn't expected.

Tosh was the only one that turned when the cog wheel door opened. She took one look at Ianto's face and knew something was wrong.

"Guys" she said softly, but in that tone she had that made both Gwen and Owen pay attention. They turned around as a woman walked through the door followed by Jack. Gwen studied the serious expression on Jack's face, trying to interpret it, but Owen was the first to notice the leather cuff woman's wrist.

"Look out!" he shouted, drawing his gun on her. Like the well oiled team they were Gwen and Tosh's guns also appeared in their hands as soon as Owen called out. The woman was covered from all angles.

"Wait!" Jack cried as Ianto flattened himself against the wall. "It's okay! Lower your guns."

Owen gave him a sideways look. Looking at the wrist strap he said "I'm not happy."

"You never are. Now, all of you, lower your guns. It's really okay."

"Nice place you have here." The woman said, as if the guns had never been there. "You had anyone else from the Time Agency visit?"

Jack fixed her with a steady gaze which the woman seemed to immediately understand causing her to inhale sharply, her face turning serious. "Ah. Well that explains the welcoming committee. I remember when he…"

"We moved on." Jack said interrupting.

Owen, still unsure, had left his normal area and now stood near Tosh. They exchanged a look at Jack's defensiveness. Gwen had moved closer too so she was now standing next to Ianto. She spoke quietly to him.

"He knows her?"

"Seems too."

"Has she hit him yet?"

"No" he whispered back. "Ten minutes and still not hit him."

"That's a first for someone from Jack's past."

The two allowed themselves to share a small smile.

"So. Who are you now?" The woman asked of Jack.

"Jack Harkness. _Captain_ Jack Harkness."

"So I see. Professor Jay Hunter." She said bowing her head slightly.

"You went academic?"

Jay shrugged. "I got tired of all the killing."

Now she was no longer holding her coat half shut the guns that Jay had against each hip, and the sheathed knife that was strapped to her right thigh, were in plain sight. The Torchwood team all eyed them suspiciously.

"So I can see." Owen's sarcastic tones voiced all their thoughts.

"It wore off." Jay shrugged again.

"So", said Jack cutting in, "What do you want?"

Jay regarded him quietly for a moment. "I'm not after anything. Just passing by and thought I'd visit. Put some demons to rest. It seemed about time."

Jack interrupted her again. "Maybe we should talk upstairs in my office."

"Hmm," Jay smiled, "an office of your own. You always did like offices. Let's go…catch up. There?" she asked pointing upwards.

Jack gave one of his infamous 100 watt smiles. "Come with me." He led her up the stairs, their boots clinked against the metal stairs in unison as they broke into a run towards the office.

The door to his office closed and almost immediately a large crash could be heard from behind it. The four team members all immediately reached for their guns again and started towards the stairs.

Jack was thrown against the door of his office. The Torchwood team stopped in their tracks. From each of their vantage points they could see that Jack, although pinned against the door, was clearly enjoying the attack he was under.

The pair moved away from the door again with a sudden movement. The windows smoked white, they way they could at the touch of a button, and another crash was heard from further inside the office.

Owen was next to Ianto and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder in a rare show of sensitivity.

The office door suddenly flew open and Jack leaned out. His braces hung lose around his waist, his shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned, and his hair mussed up.

"Um. We have some things to catch up with. We'll be fine on our own, you can all head home."

Owen squeezed Ianto's shoulder before he, Gwen and Tosh started to head towards the cog wheel. Jack closed the door disappearing behind it again. There was a beat and the door flew open once more, "Ah, Ianto. Could you come up and give us a hand up here for a minute please?"

Gwen, Owen and Tosh didn't know where to look as they made an even quicker beeline for the exit. Ianto seemed the think that the floor was the best place to look and he kept his head down as he hurried up to Jack's office.

Opening the door he saw Jay perched on the edge of Jack's desk. All the things that had been on Jack's desk were now on the floor. And Jay was no longer wearing her leather coat. Ianto could now properly see the way the corset hugged her figure, accentuating the curve of her waist and supporting her wonderful cleavage. She had some sort of black top on under the corset, but only the sheer, tightly fitted full length sleeves were visible. It was an intoxicating image.

Jay had a predatory look on her face. It was similar to one that Jack wore sometimes, the one that frightened him and excited him at the same time.

Turning round again he saw that it was the same expression that Jack wore now as he leaned heavily against the door, preventing Ianto's escape.

Ianto looked quickly between them. Things were about to turn very bad for Ianto Jones.

Carefully keeping the nervous expression on his face Ianto grinned to himself. Oh goodie he thought.

AN. I hope you liked this set up and follow the story. Reviews, good and bad, are appreciated; all helps me write better stories. Happy thoughts and good vibes to all who review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**__ – this is the story follow on from the last chapter. If you want the slash it is a separate (M rated) story called "Time for Three". _

_I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, but take full responsibility for the actions of Jay Hunter._

Ianto woke up alone. This was no great surprise, he often woke alone as Jack needed very little sleep. Maybe Jay was the same. Waking in the hothouse was a bit more unusual though. He dressed in his waistcoat and trousers, the only bits of his suit that had made it up here with him. The suit that had been taken off him last night. He couldn't help but grin at the memories as his fingers moved over the smooth fabric.

Being the well prepared man that he was Ianto had a couple of spare suits and some toiletries in one of the spare cells far below the ones normally used. This was his way of feeling that he half lived at the hub, half lived with Jack, but without having to let on to anyone else that he felt this way. Ianto paused for a minute, reflecting. These people were his friends, one of them his lover, and yet he hid things from them. Had always been hiding things from them, from is first day. And still did. He sighed. He knew he was now only hiding himself from them, him and his feelings. It was the only way not to get hurt. Or when he did get hurt, at least no-one would know.

Dressed as far as he could, Ianto stepped out of the hothouse.

"Thank god you're awake Ianto!" called Jack's voice from below.

Ianto looked over the metal railing to see Jay lounging in a chair and Jack leaning against one of the work stations. They both smiled up at him, both holding coffee cups. Ianto scowled at them.

"Jack said he'd make me a cup of coffee, but frankly whatever is in this mug has never been, and never will be, coffee. He also claims that you make the best coffee in the world."

"Actually, I said universe." cut in Jack

"Apologies, so you did. So, Ianto. You going to come down here and prove that you're the best?"

"Didn't I do that last night?" he enquired.

Ianto allowed himself a small smile as he quickly turned away from the railing. That wasn't the sort of thing people expected him to say, but something about being around Jay made him feel different, lighter somehow. Jack looked happy too, a different happy to the one he normally displayed.

Getting onto the main hub level Ianto finally looked at them again. Jay was smiling broadly at him, clearly pleased with his last comment. Jack looked slightly stunned. This pleased Ianto. It was good to show Jack that there was a bit more to him.

"I'm going to freshen up, then I will come back and make you coffee. And it _will_ be the best you have ever had."

He turned and left them to it.

Jack turned his attention back to Jay. It was good to see her, there was no denying that, but their meeting had not been what he had expected. There had been no shouting, no fighting, in fact the events of their last time together had not been brought up at all. Maybe she was telling the truth when she had said she just wanted to visit.

Neither of them had slept much so they had dressed and headed down here to talk, catch up properly this time, and leave Ianto to sleep. He had certainly earned it. They had talked a lot. Jay had told him about the collapse of the Time Agency; Jack had told her about Torchwood, though carefully left out some of the details about his own past; and they had reminisced about their times working together. They were both aware of the subjects they were avoiding, but neither broached it.

Watching Ianto leave Jack and Jay started to return to their shared memory of a fight they had had with a sycle some years before. Sycle's were strange pig-like creatures who walked upright on their back legs, but they secreted a thick, pale pink, treacle-like mucus. Hand to hand fighting with these guys was always messy, and that day it had been a long fight.

They were interrupted again when the cog wheel opened and Tosh, Owen and Gwen walked through together.

Jack looked up. "What are you doing all together? Have you been waiting outside or something? Too scared to come in on your own?"

Owen looked at him "Yes actually. I got here first but god knows what I might have walked in on, then Gwen turned up and we decided to wait for Tosh to hack into the CCTV so we could check the way was safe before risking a sight to make us want to gouge out our own eye balls."

Jay smiled, looking at Tosh. "Jack told me you were the clever one. Intelligence is such an attractive quality. And clearly not your only one." She let her eyes wander over Tosh's body.

Owen caught the look in Jay's eye and stepped protectively in front of Tosh. Tosh, blushing, delicately stepped out from behind Owen. She would take appreciation wherever she could get it.

A potentially awkward moment was interrupted by Ianto returning, clean shaven and immaculate in a new suit. Jack had guessed a while ago that he must have had a stash of them in the Hub somewhere, but had never found them.

"Coffee?" said the young Welshman. A chorus of approval and thanks greeted him and he set off to his coffee machine. This seemed to galvanise everyone else and the team spread out to their workstations to start their day.

The next few hours passed entirely without incident. Jay was quiet as she spent the day watching the team at work, watched Jack interact with them. She caught Jack's eye a couple of times and smiled at him as she moved around the Hub. Jay was a very competent agent and Jack had enjoyed the times they were partnered together, and had always admired her abilities. To have her so clearly impressed with his team made Jack glow with pride.

Then Jay asked Ianto to have a tour of the archives. Ianto looked at Jack quickly for permission, who had nodded slightly, and the pair descended into the lower levels. Jack retreated back to his office and watched their progress on the CCTV. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, and he wasn't sure what he would do if he saw it, but all he did see was Ianto in his element. Showing Jay around the archives, talking about his impeccable systems and some of the things that they had down there. But, Jack noticed with a smile, not taking her to the more secure vaults. The pair clearly got on; there was a lot of laughing. Jack noticed Jay lean close to Ianto a few times under the guise of closer examining an artefact. He also noticed that while Ianto looked embarrassed he didn't move away from her touch.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping.

"Rift monitor!" called Tosh.

Jack left his office and leaned over the railing for an update.

"Huge surge in rift energy. Two miles outside the city boundary in a large area of waste-land awaiting redevelopment."

"How big?" enquired Jack.

Owen and Gwen had brought up the readings on their own computers.

"Big big." said Owen at the same time Gwen let out a "Bloody hell."

"Right," said Jack, "Get ready to go now."

Ianto and Jay had heard the alarm from downstairs and had rushed back up to the main hub. Jack spoke to them as he grabbed his greatcoat and ran down the metal stairs.

"Huge rift surge, we have to go. Jay you can stay here."

"I don't think so, do you?" she said putting on her leather coat.

"There isn't room in the SUV for you."

"I have my own transport."

"You don't know where you're going."

"I can follow you. And I can take Ianto to guide me in case I go too fast for you to keep up."

"I don't mind." said Ianto.

Jack stared at them. He was loosing this argument and the team were losing time. Just because whatever was out there wasn't near people yet, it wouldn't be long until it was.

"Fine. Tosh, send the co-ordinates to Ianto's PDA. We're leaving now."

Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen ran for the underground car park while Ianto and Jay headed out through the tourist office. Ianto was glad that no-one had noticed he hadn't gone to open it earlier, but he hadn't felt like leaving the hub today. He wanted to be where he could keep an eye on Jack and Jay.

Leaving the tourist office Jay led Ianto over to a sleek black racing bike that stood just around the corner.

"You can't park that here," said Ianto "it should have been towed by now."

"Type of perception filter. People can see it, they just aren't worried about it. Now put this on."

She had pulled two black motorcycle helmets from compartments at the back of the bike and watched as Ianto pulled one down over his head. She did the same and climbed onto the front of the bike.

"Can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah." said Ianto.

"Good. Built in mics, speakers and transmitters. Will make you directing me easier. Now get on."

Ianto climbed onto the back of the bike as Jay turned the engine on. He could feel the power humming through the machine under him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jay's waist.

She looked round at him. "Later, we get you some leathers."

A small shiver ran through Ianto's body at Jay's words, but was quickly replaced by a feeling of pure exhilaration as Jay twisted the handle bars and the bike roared into life, shooting across the walkway.

_**AN**__ – thanks for reading. It will be updated soon. Reviews make me as happy as Jack with a little Ianto time ;o)_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN – couldn't resist putting this up quickly. Reviews are loved, thank you._

_I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, but take full responsibility for the actions of Jay Hunter._

The sound clarity through the helmets was crystal clear despite the loud engine noise. Ianto thought he'd use the few minutes they had alone to see what he could find out.

"So, how do you know Jack? Did you work with him? At the, ah, Time Agency?" Jack had never elaborated on the little they had cleaned from John's arrival and Ianto was still curious.

Jay snorted a laugh. "Working was one of the things we did together. For a while anyway. We were partners in time, sent all over the Universe and through history together. We were almost family."

Although intrigued, Ianto thought it best to tread carefully so changed tack slightly. "How long have you known him?"

"Time is difficult to measure when you flit back and forwards, but long enough. Many years. It's been decades since I last saw him though. So many I have lost count."

Ianto was confused. He had always assumed Jack didn't age because of the whole immortality thing, but Jay looked like she was thirty something, yet was talking in decades.

"You don't look old enough." He blurted.

Jay's voice was steady as she weaved through the heavy traffic, trying to catch up with the SUV that had had a head start.

"We age slower in the 51st century. Childhood and puberty is about the same as you, but it all slows down when you become an adult. Think of how life expectancy now increases a little year on year? Imagine that with a few more centuries of technology and evolution."

Before Ianto could question her further they drew level with the SUV and Jay was driving alongside the driver's window.

"Hey, Beautiful. Do you know where we going?"

"Yeah, I memorised the route before we left." Dammit. Ianto kicked himself. He had to stop answering to that name. It would get him into all sorts of trouble.

"You wanna have some fun then?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned to the SUV and gave Jack a small salute though the window before twisting hard on the throttle. The bike shot forward with a growl. Jay laughed at Ianto's long whoop of joy coming through the helmet and she whooped along with him as she felt his strong arms tighten around her waist.

Jack saw red as the bike sped off in front of him. Unfortunately it wasn't the red of the traffic light in front if him that he noticed. Refusing to be beaten by Jay, Jack stomped on the accelerator, pushing his foot to the floor. He quickly moved through the gears, ignoring the horns of other road users and the cries of protest from his own team.

Jack lost sight of the bike and its passengers. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get through the traffic as easily as the bike. Jay was weaving through the lines of cars as if she and the bike were one. As they reached the outskirts of the city the traffic eased and Jack could get more speed out of the SUV. He saw the bike ahead in the road. He was closing the gap between them. His passengers shared a glance. They knew that Jay must have slowed to have allowed them to catch up, but no-one was going to tell Jack that.

Watching the SUV catch up behind her Jay spoke to Ianto.

"How long before we pull off the road?"

"Another three quarters of a mile."

"Can just fit in a bit more fun then. Hold onto me tightly and keep your body flush with mine. Move where I move."

The SUV had all but caught up with the bike now and Jay slowed further to allow the SUV to come alongside her and edge slightly ahead.

"Ready?" Jay shouted unnecessarily.

Caught in the moment Ianto shouted back "Oh yeah!" he had no idea what Jay was planning, but she made him feel ready for anything.

On Ianto's agreement Jay gave the throttle another sharp twist, making the engine roar. She leaned forward and pulled the bike up into a wheelie. Ianto did as instructed, keeping his body pressed close against hers and pushing his weight forwards as she did.

The bike screamed past the SUV on one wheel. Jack slammed a hand into the steering wheel in frustration. He didn't have to hear Jay's triumphant cry as she tore past him with his lover, he knew it would be there. Why did he let her wind him up like this? The rest of team hid their smiles. This was like watching Jack being castrated. They had a feeling that someone, probably one of them, would suffer for this humiliation later, but they would deal with that then.

"Turn coming up on the left now" Ianto informed Jay. They were, thankfully, back on two wheels now. The wheelie had been fun, but Ianto was still fond of a certain amount of stability. Ianto expected Jay to slow the bike down as they approached the turn, which she did, but not nearly enough. She turned the handle bars and leant into the turn. Ianto kept his body moving with hers which kept the bike steady. The rear wheel slid out as the bike negotiated the turn and the change from firm tarmac to the rough surface of the off road track.

Gravel shot into the air behind them and Ianto thought for a moment that Jay was going to loose control. But he should have known better. Jay controlled the sideways slide perfectly, bringing the bike to a stop.

She leapt of the bike and pulled off her helmet, grinning at Ianto triumphantly. The SUV had nearly reached them and Jay turned her back on Jack and the vehicle dismissively. Ianto slid off the bike and onto slightly shaky legs, running a hand through his hair once it was free of the helmet.

Jay was scanning the area of wasteland in front of them. Some distance away she could see a bluish glow. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating, trying to make out exactly what she was seeing. Ianto stood next to her, looking over his shoulder as the SUV stopped next to the bike with its own shower of gravel. The Torchwood team, carefully letting Jack lead the way, strode over to them. Ianto turned back to look at Jay.

Jay's eyes were now wide and on her face she wore a mask of…was that fear? He hadn't expected that. Jack was now level with them and noticing Jay's silence he followed her gaze.

"No" he breathed. "It can't be."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**__ – Again I was going to wait a while before posting another chapter, but it was ready, I got all over excited, and so here it is._

_I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, but I take full responsibility of the actions of Jay Hunter._

Ianto and the rest of team were worried now. Jack and Jay were both visibly shaken and unnaturally quiet. Jay broke the silence first. She turned to Jack's team.

"We need to evacuate. Now."

"Evacuate Cardiff?" exclaimed Gwen. "That will take hours."

"Not Cardiff. The planet. You need to start evacuating the planet now. You don't have much time."

The 21st century people stared at her, confused expressions on all their faces. What was going on?

Jack was oddly quiet "They can't do that here yet."

Jay swore, shaking her head. "I forgot." She started playing with her wrist strap. "I can at least get us out of here, get us all to safety. If I can lock onto a passing ship or if there's any of that rift energy left we can…"

"Look," Owen interrupted "why don't you stop talking in bloody riddles and tell us what the fuck is going on here?"

Jack was still staring at the blue glow. It was getting closer.

"That over there is a tectric. It's a creature made of pure energy. Particles of energy bound together in a form. It's sentient in a way. It learns, slowly at first but then quicker and quicker. And it can destroy a planet in days."

"One of those can destroy a planet in days?" Owen said disbelievingly.

Jay picked up the explanation. "They use their energy to destroy anything living they come across. It's moving slowly at the moment because it's still working out your planet, what it can devour what it can't. The life span of single tectric is about, 30 minutes here I would say."

"Well how much damage can anything do in 30 minutes?" Gwen said.

"Have you seen what happens when you leave Jack alone in a kitchen for 10 minutes?" asked Ianto. The others appreciated the way that he could lift a mood with his dry humour, but sometimes he misjudged his timing.

Jay sounded curt now. "You need to take this seriously. After 30 minutes the tectric's cells start to mutate. They expand and split and very quickly become two tectrics. They retain the knowledge of the original so don't have to learn again. And then they start to devour and destroy. Half an hour later they both split in two. In one hour you have four, but within twelve hours you have…"

"One million, three hundred and eighty eight thousand, six hundred and eight" finished Tosh in breathless amazement.

"Exactly. Couldn't have out it better myself." Jay bluffed. "Imagine what that would be in just one week."

Tosh opened her mouth to reply but Owen cut her off.

"Thanks Tosh, but I think we all get the picture."

"So what can we do?" Gwen's police mind brought them back to the present. "How can we stop it?"

"We can't" said Jack flatly. "There is nothing that can stop them. Nothing powerful enough. Weapons don't work on them. Nothing does."

The team stared at him in horror. They had never seen Jack like this. They had never seen him look hopeless, defeated like this. With all the creatures they had fought, all that they had gone through together, he had never given in before.

"Like I said," Jay continued "I can get us out of here. The six of us, we can get away, to safety."

"No." said Tosh defiantly "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to abandon humanity after everything we have done. There must be a way to defeat this thing and I'm going to find it." She turned and walked towards the SUV and her equipment.

For once Owen was quiet. He fixed Jay with a hard stare and turned to catch up with Tosh. He had always considered her the geek, but recently she was showing another side to herself; fearless, undefeatable, and Owen was finding new depths of respect for her.

Gwen and Ianto remained with Jay and Jack.

"There must be something you can do Jack." said Gwen. "You must have come across these before."

"I have, and I've never managed to do it. Never managed to save the planet. The odd person, a few colonies here and there that had escape equipment, but…" he trailed off.

"They leave nothing alive. Nothing lives. It's just baron when they're gone." Jay finished for him.

Ianto walked around the pair until he was stood in front of them, his hands on his hips.

"Jack," he started, his voice firm "I have seen you do hundreds of amazing things, I have heard your tales of thousands more, and you are not going to stand here and face me and tell me that you have given up. You are going to fight this thing Jack, just like you fight everything. And you," he turned his attention to Jay, "you swan in here all la de da, you take control of Jack, you take control of me, acting all high and mighty 'ooo, I'm the best' and you run away at the first sign of trouble? I expected more, I really did."

He paused for breath. A speech like that was unusual for Ianto, and maybe that's why it suddenly galvanised Jack and Jay into action. They turned to face each other.

"There is one way" said Jay

"It's too dangerous" said Jack

"Don't you think we've gone past too dangerous?" questioned Ianto.

"What is it?" cried Gwen. "Whatever it is just do it."

Jack touched his earpiece. "Tosh, how long has it been since the tectric came through the rift?"

"Eighteen minutes" replied Tosh.

"What is your plan Jack?" questioned Gwen again.

Jay answered her. "If we link up our vortex manipulators we can create anti-energy. If we can create a stream of it and direct it at the tectric then it will blow its energy fields apart and reduce it to harmless atoms."

"Anti-energy?" Ianto asked.

"Imagine holding two magnets together that repel each other" explained Jack, "imagine that you can actually see the energy in-between them that is forcing them apart. If we link our wrist straps they become like the two repelling magnets and create the anti-energy."

"Well can we stop talking and start doing?" Owen's voice came into their earpieces loud enough for Jay to hear too.

"If it can be done, why hasn't anyone done it before?" asked Ianto.

"There is a little potential side effect…" said Jay

"What kind of side effect?"

"It will either create a single stream of anti-energy, or it will create an explosion of anti-energy and blow up the planet."

"Well," said Tosh, "we only have another seven minutes until there are two of these things to defeat, then we can pretty much kiss the planet goodbye anyway so why don't you two make a start?"

"Right" Jack was back to being his old safe again, the unmistakable tone of Harkness authority was back in his voice. "You guys are our last line of defence. You get to the SUV and you stay there. No matter what. Jay and I will go over and try and stop the tectric. I mean it. You four stay back. Ready?" He said, now turning to Jay.

She grinned. This was like the old days. "Bring it on."

_**AN**__ – Huge smiley thank yous to everyone who reads and happy vibes through the ether to everyone who reviews. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**__ – This update is posted quickly again because _'s _reviews keep getting me all over excited. Thank you _

_I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, but I take full responsibility of the actions of Jay Hunter._

The tectric had already started to get closer to them. As Ianto and Gwen ran for the cover of the SUV Jay and Jack marched towards the creature.

"We're about to die, you know that don't you?"

Jack smiled "when has knowing we were walking into certain death ever stopped us?"

Jay laughed now, "Never. But I have a feeling it's going to this time. Your team are amazing you know. Brave. You should be proud."

"I am." Jack's voice was thick with emotion. He changed the subject. "So, even though we're looking at certain death, you're not going to talk about it? Not even going to mention her?"

"I was. But it hardly seems to matter now does it?"

"It matters to me."

"Shame you didn't show it back then. Look, I don't want to do this now. Let's go out as friends. Fighting the enemy, not each other."

"We're not going anywhere," said Jack firmly. "We are going to beat this thing. I am not going to loose this planet, these people, not now."

"Well, it's time to put your money where your mouth is."

They stopped walking. They were close to the tectric now. So close they could hear the hum of the energy that made it. Feel the slight crackling in the air. Its fluid form seemed to turn towards them, looking at them appraising them. Its shape shifted suddenly.

"Oh shit." said Jay.

"It remembers us." said Jack.

"It doesn't have to learn. It already knows it wants us."

As one Jack and Jay both flipped the covers off their wrist straps and started pressing buttons, trying to link themselves together as the tectric advanced on them, never once taking their eyes off it.

Their fingers flew trying to get the right combinations of controls. Suddenly the tectric started to move quickly, flying through the air at them.

"Get down!" shouted Jack.

He threw Jay to the ground and leapt on top of her, shielding her body with his own. The tectric was upon them then, wrapping itself around Jack, pulsing energy into him, sucking his own energy out, until it had got all it could out of him and it pulled back and started heading towards in the direction they had come from.

Sensing that the tectric had gone away Jay tried to extract herself from under Jack, rolling the man off her. He fell off her body and rolled onto his back on the ground.

He was still, lifeless, dead.

Jay's eyes welled with tears. "You old bastard." She said looking at him fondly. "You fucking old bastard." She leaned forwards and tenderly kissed the lips of her old friend, tears sliding down her face.

Then she leaned forwards and pulled Jack's wrist strap off his arm. Standing up she clipped it around her wrist, next to her own strap. She pressed a couple more control sequences to complete the fusion.

Power and energy flowed through her body like nothing she had ever felt. Her back arched, her eyes and mouth open wide to the sky as she gasped a breath like non other she had ever taken before.

Her body was buzzing, filled with raw power and energy. She had been changed. She was a different creature now. _This_ is why the Time Agency had warned them never to link to vortex manipulators. It gave you power. Incredible power.

Eyes bright, and with a last sad look at Jack's body, she turned towards the tectric still making it's way towards the SUV.

"Hey sparky! Over here!" Jay held her arm across her body like a barrier. The tectric turned its attention back to her, sensing something more interesting for a moment. Its body started quivering; it was going to split soon. Leaving the Torchwood team it advanced on Jay once again.

Jay stood firm. She rested a finger on the controls of her wrist strap.

"There is a quite a list of people who have waited a long time to kill that man, me amongst them. This is for queue jumping."

She pressed the button and a stream of pure anti-energy streamed out from her towards the tectric. It enveloped the creature trapping it in a sphere of energy and blue light. The air crackled as the creature pulsed and fought the anti-energy, trying to survive.

The tectric's form started to blur, become even more shapeless. The colour fading like it was falling apart. Then, in a burst of light, it's atoms exploded apart, scattered harmlessly into the world.

Jay stood, staring at the spot where the tectric had been, not wanting to look behind her at Jack's dead body and feeling the new energy course around her body. The Torchwood team had left the SUV and were running towards her. Three of them stopped in front of Jay where the tectric had last been. Ianto though, hurried past her to tend to Jack.

"You did it!" cried Tosh triumphantly.

Jay nodded. "But Jack…"

She turned around now to look at him. Ianto had him cradled in his arms. The young man looked concerned but not as upset as Jay had expected.

"You don't know do you?" said Gwen softly.

Jay tuned back to look at her. She was confused at the team's apparent lack of concern for Jack's death. As she turned towards Gwen she suddenly heard a loud gasp from behind her. She whirled back around to see Jack, stiffened in pain clutching onto Ianto's arms and taking in big gasping breaths. The Welshman whispered to him reassuringly, holding him tightly as he had done too many times before.

"Wha…?" Jay started to back away as Owen, Tosh and Gwen moved towards Ianto and Jack. She stood apart from them all now.

"I don't understand."

Jack was still recovering, so Owen filled in the gaps.

"Somehow something decided that Harkness is too good to die. Well, stay dead at any rate. He dies, then he just keeps coming back. It's a bit of a surprise the first time. But you get used to it."

Jay took an extra step back, reeling at this information. "You really can't die?" Jack shook his head. "That's why you covered me, because you knew you would come back." She gave a hollow sounding laugh. "I should have known you couldn't actually be that selfless."

Jack stood up, leaning on Ianto for support. "It's not like that. It just makes it easier that's all. I see you got it. How?"

Jay backed up another step, holding up her arm. "I linked them."

Jack beamed at her. "Quite brilliant. You were always quite brilliant." He put his hand out for his wrist strap.

"No," said Jay slowly taking another step back, "No."

Jack looked at her for a moment then started walking towards her. Jay moved quickly and in a flash her gun was in her hand and pointed at Gwen's head.

"Don't come any closer, unless you want your team to be a lot smaller."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping your wrist strap. The power…it's amazing; it's divine. Oh, I should have tried this a long time ago."

"Do you think any of us, with the things we have done, deserve divine power?"

Jay laughed bitterly. "Like you deserve eternal life?" Keeping her gun trained on Gwen she addressed the others.

"Did he ever tell you he was married? Married to my sister?"

The blank faces that stared back at her were answer enough.

"No? then I bet he didn't tell you what he was doing when she was tortured and murdered on a mission he should have been on too." She paused. Her face was twisted in bitterness and her voice dripped with loathing.

"Me. He was doing me. And did he stay? Stay and face the music? No, of course he didn't. He fled. Left me. Left me with my grief, my guilt, the explanations, the accusations, the blame. Left it all to me. Well now I'm leaving you. And I'm taking this with me."

Owen had started to slowly edge off to one side while Jay was distracted talking. He hoped to be able to get out of her line of vision, circle behind her and take her by surprise.

Jay's gun suddenly swung to the right a little coming to rest level with Tosh's heart.

"Doctor Harper, stop there please, and move back to the rest of the group. I know what you're trying to do."

Swearing under his breath Owen moved back and the gun swung back to cover Gwen. Jack kicked himself then. He suddenly realised why Jay had been so quiet yesterday. She was watching them. He remembered that she had an amazing talent to read people almost instantly. See into them, see what, or who, were their strengths and their weaknesses. She could use this knowledge to build a person up, make them better than they thought they were; or she could use it to destroy a person, completely undo them; but always she used it to her own advantage. It was a quality he used to highly admire in her.

Of course she could also use it to threaten the people that mattered most to a person. His mind then started to question why she was pointing the gun at Gwen instead of Ianto in order to get to him, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I just want to go. With this I can travel anywhere, anywhen. I can leave all that guilt and blame and hurt behind me and just go."

"You'll never be able to run far enough." Jack said. "Believe me."

"With this power I can. This can make me anything I want to be."

She turned suddenly to look at Ianto.

"Come with me."

"What?" said Ianto and Jack together.

"Come with me Ianto. Come fly into the stars with me."

"Don't listen to her Ianto. She's just using you to get to me."

Jay's voice turned angry again.

"Oh get over yourself. Not everything is about you. Do you really think so little of him that you think no-one else could love him?"

Ianto's head snapped up from where he had been studiously examining the floor. "Love?" he said.

"Don't listen to her Ianto." Jack warned again.

"Ianto," Jay said, her voice soft. "What has he ever given you? I can give you the world, the stars, the universe. We would be good together, so good together. And I'm not afraid to love you Ianto Jones. He will never be able to truly love you the way you deserve."

Ianto looked at her. He looked at Jack who was now silent. He started walking to wards Jay.

"No!" screamed Tosh, and Owen wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back.

"What are you doing Ianto?" tried Gwen, but Ianto ignored them. He moved steadily towards Jay who beamed at him as he approached.

"Hold onto the wrist strap Ianto and I'll take you away from here. We'll be together and I promise it will be good." Jay had come intent on destroying Jack, but had never imagined that she would actually fall for the tool she ended up using.

Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's wrist strap on Jay's arm. Still holding the gun Jay used her thumb to key co-ordinates into her own strap. The power hummed between the two straps, coursing through her body.

"Goodbye." She said and hit the button.

_**AN**__ – ye gads. What will happen next? Well I know and you will do soon. As ever reviews loved like chocolate sprinkles._


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN**__ – I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, but I take full responsibility of the actions of Jay Hunter._

A lot of things happened at once.

Jay hit the button on her wrist strap with a triumphant smile.

Ianto curled his fingers around the clasp of Jack's wrist strap and yanked it off Jay's arm.

An orange glow appeared around Jay's body, crackling and pulsating with rift energy.

Ianto was thrown backwards through the air, Jack's wrist strap clutched tightly in his hands.

Jay gave a scream of terror as she was pulled backwards into the rift and disappeared.

The rift energy field collapsed in on itself and silence suddenly descended upon the Torchwood team. Owen moved first. His doctor's instinct cut in and he rushed towards Ianto who had landed heavily on the ground. Tosh was quickly behind him. Owen glanced over his body for injuries and felt for the young man's pulse as Ianto stared straight ahead.

"He's okay. He'll be okay" Owen shouted to anyone that would listen, while Tosh hugged her friend.

Owen and Tosh helped Ianto stand while Gwen and Jack stood and stared at the spot where, just moments ago, Jay had been. Gwen flicked her eyes towards Jack, studying him. His face was set and she had no idea what was going on in his mind.

Supporting the unsteady Ianto, Owen headed towards the SUV. He was happy that Ianto was in no immediate danger, but wanted to check him over back at the Hub as soon as possible.

Jack put a hand on Ianto's chest as they walked past, stopping them in their tracks. He looked exhausted suddenly. Taking his hand off Ianto, he held it out, palm up. Ianto placed the vortex manipulator into his palm, then turned away, not once meeting his eye.

They both knew.

They both knew that everything Jay had said was true.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They arrived back at the Hub together. The journey had been silent. Gwen had driven the SUV with Owen sitting in the back with Ianto. Ianto had protested about being looked after the whole way back, but hadn't really tried that hard to stop Owen. Tosh had ridden next to Gwen checking all her equipment to confirm that all immediate danger from the rift was gone.

Jack had ridden Jay's motorcycle back to the Hub. He was nothing if not practical, and you never knew when you could use a fast bike.

Once in the Hub, Ianto had wasted little time in discharging himself from Owen's care and announcing that he had to file the day's events. He disappeared down into the archives. No-one mentioned that as they hadn't yet written the reports from the day there was nothing to file.

Ianto waited, biding his time, until the rest of the team had flagged enough that they had left. Going off to their own lives. Gwen to Rhys, Owen to a bar full of easy women and Tosh…well, where Tosh went on her nights off was known only to Ianto and he was going to keep it that way.

Once the Hub was empty of everyone but he and Jack, Ianto approached his leader's office.

"Sir?" he enquired.

Jack looked up and took a deep breath. He had been expecting this moment. Ianto stepped into the office. He no longer waited to be invited.

"Why did she scream like that?"

That was not the question Jack had been anticipating. Ianto pressed on.

"I've worked for Torchwood One and Three long enough to know screams. That wasn't a scream of anger or disappointment that I had double crossed her; that was a scream of terror. So tell me Jack, why did she scream like that?"

Jack looked solemnly at the young man in front of him. He forgot sometimes just how intelligent he was. In is own, reserved way, Ianto was possibly more intelligent than any of them. That was why Jack had never read his full personnel file. Frankly he was worried about what he would find out. Imagine if the coffee boy had a higher IQ than the doctor? The scientist? The boss?

"When you took my wrist strap off her it broke the connection between them. That means that whatever coordinates she had programmed in would have been disrupted and the break in connection could have sent her anywhere in the universe."

"Anywhere?"

Jack stood up and walked around his desk towards the young man.

"Yes, anywhere." He put his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "But I can't lie to you. Vortex manipulators don't take kindly to being messed with. It's one of the reasons I never take this off. It's more than likely that she has ended up at the end of the universe, or worse, in the void."

Ianto's eyed welled with tears. "I…I didn't mean to. I was just trying to do the right thing. Get your strap back and stop her from hurting anyone."

"It's okay Ianto" Jack breathed "after what she did, she deserved it."

Ianto looked him straight in the eye.

"What she did was save the world Jack. And I repaid her like that."

Ianto broke down. In front of the only person he could ever truly show his emotions to. At that moment none of the rest of it mattered. It didn't matter how one-sided this thing with Jack was, and would always be. It was just about this moment of grief and guilt.

Jack gathered Ianto in his arms, holding him tight, trying to comfort him. He wished he could get over his fears and one day tell the extraordinary man in his arms how much he really meant to him.

But for now he would just settle for holding him while he let out his pain at the world.

_**AN**__ – I hope you have enjoyed reading this. I have enjoyed writing it. _

_Oh, and without wishing to give away too big a spoiler, you should know that Jay Hunter is not that easy to get rid of…_

_- On a very personal note, my partner of 4 years has just ended our relationship, so how about putting a smile back on a gal's face with a review? Shameless I know but needs must._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN**__ - For anyone that liked this story and wanted Jay to return, I have started a follow on, but under a different title as I have a feeling it could get a bit long…_

_It's called _Vortex Manipulated_ and you can find the link in my profile. Chapter one is up already and more will be added soon._

_Sorry to anyone who gets this alert after already finding _Vortex_._

_I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading my fics._

_Jooles_


End file.
